Better Safe than Sorry
by EmmalineTroy
Summary: GENEHMIGTE ÜBERSETZUNG - Ein kleiner Zwischenfall auf Isle Esme verrät, wie Edward sich für seine Hochzeitsreise mit Bella vorbereitet hat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Twilight gehört S.M. Der Plot gehört catharticone. ich übersetze diese FF mit ihrer Erlaubnis.  
**

**Beta: colasun ( DANKEEEE )  
**

**-Edward- **.

Die Hitze der Sonne fühlte sich wunderbar an, als ich meinen Körper in ihrer Wärme badete. Meine Arme glitzerten jedes Mal, wenn das Licht sie berührte. Bellas Hände, so natürlich, warm und weich, glitten über meine harte Haut. Sie schien nie genug davon zu bekommen, das Funkeln meiner Haut im Sonnenlicht zu beobachten.

Meine eigenen Hände wurden ebenfalls nie müde, sie an jedem Flecken ihres wunderschönen Körpers zu berühren. Jede Kurve, jeder Finger und Zeh, jede ihrer herrlichen weichen Brüste, jeder Zentimeter ihrer weichen glatten Haut, ihr wundervoll geformter kleiner Hintern und der verborgene Schatz zwischen ihren cremig weißen Schenkeln, konnte ich streicheln, küssen und schmecken und ich würde nie genug davon kriegen können.

Ich zog sie zu mir, drückte meine Lippen auf ihre, während das lauwarme Wasser unsere Hüften umspülte. Bellas Haar glänzte im Sonnenlicht und ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Ich nahm mir vor, Bella noch mit etwas Sonnencreme einzureiben. Ich wusste, dass ich es sofort tun sollte, damit sie sich keinen Sonnenbrand holt. Doch wenigstens für eine Minute, wollte ich sie noch so in meinen Armen halten.

Meine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Rücken und zuckten nach oben, um die böse kleine Schnur aufzuziehen, die ihr Bikinioberteil zusammen hielt. Sie lachte und verstand augenblicklich, was ich wollte. Ihre warmen Finger glitten unter den Bund meiner Badehose, während sie mich verschmitzt anlächelte.

Seit der Nacht unseres zweiten Liebesspiels, berührten wir uns frei und ungehemmt. Ich konnte noch immer die dunklen Spuren der Blutergüsse sehen, die ich in unserer ersten Nacht hinterlassen hatte, aber es waren keine Neuen dazugekommen. Wir hatten noch fünf weitere Male miteinander geschlafen und ich hatte ihr nicht wieder wehgetan. Sie hatte mir schon immer vertraut. Carlisle, Esme, Alice und Jasper auch. Nur ich selbst, hielt mich nicht für Vertrauenswürdig.

„ Oh!", rief Bella entzückt. „ Schau!" Ihr Blick verschwand von meiner Badehose und wanderte zu einem bunten Fisch, der nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt durchs Wasser glitt.

Bella wandte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Ich kicherte leise, denn ich liebte es einfach zu sehen, wie verzaubert sie von den vielen Kleinigkeiten auf der Insel war. Es war schön zu beobachten, wie ein kleiner bunter Fisch, solch eine Begeisterung bei ihr auslösen konnte.

„ Ich glaube, es ist ein Diskus.", sagte ich ihr.  
„ Er ist so schön!", rief sie aus und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „Aua!"  
„ Bella?", Komma fragte ich sofort. Meine Augen wanderten nach unten, nur um zu festzustellen, dass eine kleine rote Wolke sich um ihren Fuß bildete.  
„ Du bist verletzt, Liebste."  
„ Ich bin auf etwas getreten.", murmelte sie und begann sich zurück zu bewegen.

Ich war sofort an ihrer Seite und hob sie aus dem Wasser. Mein Blick fiel nun auf die Quelle ihrer Verletzung: Eine zerbrochene Muschel lag Unterwasser im Sand. Sie muss sich an der scharfen Kante geschnitten haben.

Ich trug Bella aus dem Wasser und eilte über den Strand zum Haus. Blut tropfte von ihrem Fuß und verfärbte den unberührten elfenbeinfarbenen Sand. Die leichte Brise hatte dazu beigetragen den Geruch zu zerstreuen, doch als wir das Haus betraten, war Bella leichenblass. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf Bellas Haut und ihre Herz und Atemfrequenz hatte sich unnatürlich beschleunigt.

Ich stürzte in die Küche, um mir ein Handtuch zu schnappen und setzte sie dann auf die Couch. Sie sank zurück in die Kissen und kämpfte darum, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Ich kniete mich vor sie und nahm ihren Fuß hoch, um die Wunde mit dem Handtuch zu bedecken. Ungefähr 30 Sekunden warteten wir auf die erwartete Besserung, während ich ihren Puls überwachte und ihr tröstend über den Fußknöchel strich. Die Terrassentüren hatte ich offen gelassen, als wir das Haus verließen und so durchströmte frische Luft das Wohnzimmer.

Bellas Augen blieben geschlossen, als ich das Handtuch wegzog. Die Blutung war deutlich verlangsamt, hatte aber noch immer nicht aufgehört. Ich suchte nach der Wunde und fand eine 3 Zentimeter lange Schnittwunde, direkt über ihrem Mittelfußknochen. Das Blut tupfte ich vorsichtig ab und sah mir den Schnitt genauer an. Glücklicherweise war er nicht tief und die Hautränder waren glatt. Es war nicht nötig es zu nähen, aber die Wunde musste gereinigt und verbunden werden.

Glücklicherweise hatte Carlisle ebenfalls eine Tetanusimpfung empfohlen, als er Bella gegen Gelbfieber und Typhus impfte, weil ich darauf bestand.

Bella war davon natürlich weniger begeistert gewesen und hatte sogar Bedenken über das Ziel unserer Hochzeitsreise geäußert. Ich hatte ihr vorher nicht verraten, wo es hinging und so hatte ich einfach erwidert, dass es nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war, da wir die Flugzeuge aus unserer Reise mit den verschiedensten Individuen teilen würden. Sie stimmte wiederwillig zu und gestattete Carlisle ihr die Injektionen zu geben, wahrscheinlich nur wegen seiner Aufrichtigkeit, als er ihr erklärte, er wollte sie so gesund wie möglich verwandeln.

Ich ließ das benutze Handtuch im Wäschekorb verschwinden und schnappte mir auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer ein Neues. Bellas Augen waren jetzt halb geöffnet und ein Hauch Farbe war in ihre Wangen zurückgekehrt. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher ob sie gemerkt hatte, dass ich weg war. Das Ganze hatte keine drei Sekunden gedauert.

Das saubere Handtuch wickelte ich um ihren Fuß, die Blutung hatte fast aufgehört, aber ich wollte nicht, dass der metallische Geruch sie mehr als nötig störte. „ So schlimm ist es nicht, Liebste.", sagte ich ihr und drückte beruhigend ihre Hand. „ Es muss nicht genäht werden." „ Oh, das ist gut.", erwiderte sie ein wenig atemlos und setze dann mit einem müden Lächeln hinzu: „Es tut mir leid."

„ Es ist nicht deine Schuld, mein Schatz.", sagte ich schnell. „Ich hätte die zerbrochene Muschel sehen sollen…das nächste Mal überprüfe ich das Wasser."

Sie nickte: „Es tut mit auch leid, dass du dich jetzt darum kümmern musst."  
„ Das macht mir nichts aus." Und es stimmte, der Duft ihres Blutes, frisch und lockend, störte mich absolut nicht.  
Ich küsste sie schnell auf die Lippen und sagte dann: „ Jetzt ruh dich erst einmal aus, ich werde etwas holen um die Wunde zu säubern.", bevor ich verschwand.

Die Tasche mit der Medizinischen Ausrüstung hatte ich absichtlich weiter hinten, in einem Wäscheschrank versteckt. Jetzt schnappte ich sie mir und kehrte schnell zu Bella zurück. Ich stellte die Tasche auf den Boden und öffnete sie, um den Inhalt zu durchsuchen. Das gesuchte Betadin und eine antibiotische Salbe zog ich heraus, dann fand ich die benötigte Kochsalzlösung, eine leere Spritze und Verbandszeug. Danach stellte ich alles auf den Couchtisch und entschuldigte mich noch einmal.  
Auch ein oder zwei Handtücher mussten besorgt und meine Hände desinfiziert werden, bevor ich anfangen konnte.

Bella ließ ich in ihrer Liegeposition und stütze ihren Fuß auf dem Tisch ab. Als ich wiederkam, saß sie kerzengrade da und hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf ihrem schönen Gesicht.  
Sie schaute überrascht und wütend…?

„ Bella?", fragte ich. „Was ist los, Liebste? Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe."  
Sie schüttelte abweisend den Kopf und hob die Hand, um auf das Innere der Tasche zu zeigen. „Edward, was ... was ist das alles?"  
In meiner Eile das Material zusammen zu suchen, hatte ich nicht gemerkt, dass ich noch ein paar andere Sachen auf dem Tisch verteilt hatte. Die Tasche war fast komplett leer geräumt.

„Es sind nur einige grundlegende Erste-Hilfe-Materialien.", antwortete ich, aber selbst für mich klang es unnatürlich und gezwungen.

Sie griff nach unten und beförderte ein Nahtmaterialset und eine Reihe von Haken zu Tage.  
„ Ich habe das noch nie in einem Erste-Hilfe Kasten gesehen und glaub mir, ich habe schon viele gesehen."

Ich schluckte, eine Mischung aus Reue und Bedauern erfüllte mich. „Ich wollte einfach vorbereitet sein…"  
„ Vorbereitet? Auf was?" fragte sie. Aber ihre großen Augen und ihr enttäuschter Gesichtsausdruck verrieten mir, dass sie die Antwort wusste.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Edward-**

Mein makelloses Gedächtnis brachte mich an den Tag zurück, an dem ich mir von Carlisle um Rat gefragt hatte. Das hatte ich eigentlich ziemlich unbeabsichtigt getan. Ich war in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen, um mir ein Buch auszuleihen und er hatte mich dort vorgefunden, wie ich mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck ein Buch umklammert hielt. So versessen wie ich darauf war das richtige Buch zu finden, hatte ich ihn nicht kommen hören.

„ Edward?" fragte er und seine Augen registrierten sofort, was ich da an mich gedrückt hatte. Das Buchcover war auf meine Brust gerichtet und meine Hände bedeckten die Rückseite. „Wie ich sehe, leihst du dir ein Buch aus." Sein Blick streifte über die Regale und e erkannte augenblicklich, dass ich einen medizinischen Text in meinen Händen hielt.  
„ Nimm dir nur was du brauchst. Die meisten gehören sowieso dir."  
„ Danke." murmelte ich und versuchte an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen.  
Er muss etwas in meinen Gesicht gesehen haben, denn er packte mich sanft am Arm, als ich an ihm vorbei wollte.

„ Gibt es etwas womit ich dir helfen könnte?" fragte er freundlich. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder nach unten auf das Buch. Er konnte noch ein paar Zeilen lesen und so wusste er genau, welches Buch ich gewählt hatte.

Ich hielt inne während ich versuchte zu entscheiden, was ich tun sollte. Natürlich wusste ich er würde nichts sagen, wenn ich einfach weiter in mein Zimmer ging, um das Buch zu lesen. Allerdings gab es einen Teil in mir, der seine Ängste mit jemandem teilen wollte und er war wirklich der Einzige mit genug Erfahrung, um mich in dieser speziellen Situation zu beraten

„ Ich wollte nur…" Meine Stimme verlor sich. Das Buch drehte ich stattdessen um und zeigte ihm das Cover: Grundlagen der Ersthilfeversorgung.  
Er lächelte mich an: „Komm und setzt dich für einen Augenblick zu mir."  
Am Kamin standen zwei lederne Sessel, zu denen ich ihm folgte und mich langsam in den Polsterstuhl sinken ließ, während er den anderen in meine Richtung rückte.  
Er blickte auf das Buch, dass ich noch immer fest umschlungen hielt.

„ Hast du irgendeine spezifische Frage?" fragte er, seine Stimme so sanft und warm wie immer.  
„ Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nur noch einmal alles durchsehen, denke ich."  
Er nickte. „Es ist einige Jahre her, seit du das letzte Mal ein Medizinstudium abgeschlossen hast.", meinte mein Vater freundlich.  
Wir wussten beide, dass er nur versuchte, mich zu beschwichtigen. Ich konnte mich an jedes Wort das ich gelesen hatte, jede Vorlesung die ich gehört hatte und jedes Bild das ich gesehen hatte, mit aller Deutlichkeit erinnern.  
Und doch hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis, das Buch noch einmal zu lesen.

Er legte seine Hand auf mein Knie und wartete geduldig, dass ich weitererzählte.  
„Ich habe solche Angst sie zu verletzen!", platze ich heraus. „Sie will, dass ich mit ihr schlafe. Aber Carlisle, sie ist so fragil, so zart, klein und zerbrechlich."  
„ Das ist sie.", stimmte er mir ehrlich zu. „Du musst mit ihr unheimlich vorsichtig und kontrolliert umgehen."  
„ Glaubst du, dass es möglich ist? Aber Emmett und Jasper haben mir gesagt… und ich hab so viel über die Jahre gehört... Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob ich in der Lage sein werde, mich zu kontrollieren."  
„ Ich glaube daran und vertraue dir, genau wie Bella es tut. " Es gab keinen Hinweis darauf in seiner Stimme oder seinen Gedanken, dass er mich nur beruhigen wollte. Es war sein Ernst.  
„ Aber was wenn ich es nicht schaffe?", entgegnete ich. „ Was passiert, wenn ich ihr wehtue?"

Statt mir eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu geben, stellte er eine eigene: „Was genau wolltest du aus diesem Buch lernen?"  
Das traf mich unvorbereitet. „ Bitte was?"  
Er berührte das Buchcover. „Was wolltest du hieraus lernen?"  
Ich schluckte und fuhr mir mit der einen Hand durchs Haar, während die andere noch immer das Buch umklammerte.  
„Ich wollte mir noch einige Techniken in Erinnerung rufen, falls es nötig ist…" Schnaufend atmete ich aus. „… ihr hinterher zu helfen."  
„ Ich verstehe." Er war einen Augenblick still, ebenso seine Gedanken. „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass es notwendig werden könnte, ist es dennoch gut, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein."

Mein Vater stand auf und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an und fügte hinzu: „Nimm dir alle Bücher, die du brauchst. Wir können uns später noch einmal unterhalten, wenn du willst.  
„ Danke, Carlisle!", sagte ich, aber er war bereits aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Am nächsten Abend, bat er mich wieder in sein Büro. Ich konnte, abgesehen von ein paar Schnipseln seiner Arbeit, nur wenig in seinen Gedanken lesen. Als ich ihm folgte, deutete er -wie am Tag zuvor- auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Ich ließ mich nieder und überlegte, was er mir wohl sagen wollte. Carlisle sortierte erstmal gerne seine Gedanken, wenn es um heikle Themen ging.  
Doch anstatt sich zu mir zu setzen, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und griff nach etwas dahinter. Er holte eine große Reisetasche hervor und stellte sie vor mir auf den Boden.

„ Was ist das?", fragte ich.  
„ Ich habe ein paar Vorräte zusammengestellt, die du mit auf die Insel nehmen kannst. Das du sie alle brauchen wirst glaube ich nicht, aber vielleicht fühlst du dich besser, wenn du weißt, dass du sie zur Verfügung hast.", lächelte er mich aufrichtig an.  
„ Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Er öffnete die Tasche und zog ein Päckchen heraus.  
„ Steri – Strips!", informierte er mich und fügte lautlos hinzu: „Zum sofortigen Schließen von Wunden."  
„ Morphin!", fuhr er fort und hielt das schmerzlindernde Medikament hoch.  
Nun griff er wieder nach unten, holte ein weiteres Fläschchen heraus und sagte: „ Lidocain", für eine örtliche Betäubung wenn es nötig wäre …" Nahtmaterial für allgemeine und operative Eingriffe."

Er nahm jedes Teil heraus und erläuterte es, wohl wissend, dass es nicht nötig war. Aber die genaue Einweisung zeigte mir, Komma dass er mein Anliegen ernst nahm.

Als er fertig war und den Inhalt auf dem Couchtisch verteilt hatte, fragte er mich, ob ich noch irgendetwas Besonderes üben wollte. Bilder von Nahttechniken und Methoden für das setzten von Knochen durchzuckten seine Gedanken.

Das war meine Chance, Bellas Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Ich hatte Angst sie zu verletzen, denn es war schwer, unmittelbar Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen. Die Insel war mehrere Stunden von Festland entfernt, sie in ein Krankenhaus zu bekommen, würde Zeit kosten. Mit den Medikamenten konnte ich zumindest ihre Schmerzen lindern und ihre Wunden versorgen, wenn die nicht schwerwiegend waren.

Dieses Wissen tröstete mich.

„ Carlisle", sagte ich, mit heiserer Stimme. „Danke."  
„ Gern, mein Sohn.", antwortete er.

Seine Gedanken waren mit Hochachtung vor mir erfüllt. Er glaubte wirklich daran, dass ich Bella nichts tun würde. Doch er verstand auch meine Vorsicht, sowohl auf physischer als auch auf psychischer Ebene und war froh, dass er mich unterstützen konnte.  
Er besänftigte meine Ängste zwar nicht ganz, aber dennoch genug, damit ich Bella das geben konnte, was sie wollte.

Doch jetzt, nach mehr als einer Woche auf der Insel schien es, als hätte ich sie schon wieder enttäuscht.


End file.
